


【生→莲←鹤】飨宴

by Ryanoi



Category: pdj
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanoi/pseuds/Ryanoi
Summary: 3p
Kudos: 7





	【生→莲←鹤】飨宴

莲被大平从背后抱在怀里，他歪着头看着鹤房走近。  
鹤房吞咽着分泌过多的唾液，跪坐在莲的面前不知如何是好，莲的双腿就那样对着他大敞着，从穴中涌出咸腥的白液，因为刚高潮过，他的腰还在不自觉地颤抖。  
“汐恩，不想进来吗？”  
莲的手软软地贴在他潮湿的裤子上，手指勾出那根不老实的性器，只是玩弄了几下又硬了起来。  
鹤房只能低着头，头脑一片空白，他打从心底里就一直很尊敬的莲前辈，居然会是这个样子。  
“鹤房，如果你不做，那我就继续了？”  
大平在莲身后平淡地说着，然后他就抬起了莲的大腿，把那还在翕张着吐出精液的穴口也完全暴露在鹤房的眼前。  
“汐恩，快点……”  
“莲君的身体没问题吗？”  
鹤房听到自己的声音在抖，他的性器被莲的手指拿捏着，刚刚才射过一次敏感得要命。  
“可以……直接进来，嗯……”  
莲慢吞吞地说着，甚至自己主动扭着腰想把鹤房的东西给吃进去，濡湿柔软的穴口一碰到硬起的前端，就急不可耐地要将它完全吞入，鹤房还很年轻，受不住这样的撩拨，腰一挺就进去了一大半。  
“啊……”  
被紧密吸吮的快感让他头皮发麻，鹤房难以抑制地发出低声的喘息，莲也随着他的侵入发出一声长长的娇吟。  
“好厉害……汐恩……”莲的手臂抚在他的腰上，“全都进来吧……”  
里面还留有大平射的东西，滑腻又湿软，鹤房咬紧牙才忍住，一用力就尽数没入了。  
大平侧着脸，轻咬着莲还戴着耳钉的耳垂，舔着紧贴脸颊的银白发尾，微微下垂的无害的眼中暗藏着灼热的视线。  
他在盯着鹤房。  
鹤房不能理解大平怎么能大度到分享自己的恋人，如果他们真的是这种关系……  
还没想下去，莲的呻吟又拉回了他的注意，款款扭摆的腰和越夹越紧的甬道，都在激荡着他的心绪。  
“莲君……”  
“嗯呜，再用力点！”  
莲的手臂缠上他的肩膀，双腿也勾住了他的腰，脚趾舒爽到蜷缩起来，磨蹭着鹤房的大腿内侧，一下又一下地，宛如情欲的困兽。他急切地恳求着，发出温软的气音喊着鹤房的名字。  
我真的疯了……鹤房不顾旁边大平还在，把莲压在床上，抬起他的腰狠命地往下操弄，因为剧烈地抽插而挤出了好些体液，顺着尾骨而流到后腰，莲发出难耐的哭声，被他顶得只能说出不成调的破碎语句。  
“汐恩……啊，好棒……”  
“莲君，莲君！”  
鹤房急切地喊着他的名字，动作没有一刻停止，反而愈演愈烈。  
大平静静地拨弄着莲头顶的乱发，轻声询问道。  
“舒服吗？”  
“呃啊啊……舒服……”  
莲艰难地撑起上身，抬起头来看着大平。  
“比和我做还舒服吗？”  
“我…不知道！啊……”  
莲被鹤猛地一顶，回答梗在喉头，他身下的床单氤氲出一滩深色，大平敛了眼神，知道他又射了，趁莲疲惫下来没有防备的时候，用手指扳开了他的唇。  
“呐，只看着鹤房和你做，我好难受啊。莲君，能不能帮帮我？”  
大平轻车熟路地撒着娇，随后硬挺着的粗壮性器就凑了过来，还带着释放过的腥气，直直地堵在莲微张的唇边。  
“嗯……”  
莲很驯服地张开了嘴，轻含住了通红的前端，鹤房之前也只是旁听，并没有经历过这种场面，自己正占有着莲的身体，但是莲又在替别人……  
“莲君……嗯，就是那里，再吞深一点……”  
大平的手按在莲的发间，不时地揉弄，莲吸吮的声音非常地响，让鹤房的心也激动不已，他又忘了控制力道，方才的一记狠顶让莲被迫高潮了他也没能发觉，还是一股脑地奋力捅进，深得可怕。  
莲才只吞了一半，就又被鹤的动作给弄到身体不由自主地前倾，大平的性器直接顶到了他的喉头，他毫无准备地被深喉，紧张僵硬的喉咙和来不及反应的舌根竟带来了很大的刺激，大平抓紧他的头发，没忍住顶了顶腰，在他嘴里射精了。  
“咳咳……啊……”  
大平忙从他嘴里退出来，已经迟了，白色的精液顺着莲合不拢的唇边溢出来，他被鹤房的手臂摆回正对面的体位，眼中一片茫然，鹤房草草地将他的腿架在肩膀上，顾不上爱抚安慰，又狠命地操干起来。  
“……莲君！”  
“汐恩，咳……啊啊……太快了，我不行了……”  
莲可怜兮兮地喊着，舌尖还沾着大平留下的体液，下身也糊得到处都是，大平心里有着诡异的满足感，莲全身上下都是他的味道，就算他被其他的男人侵犯了，也只能是自己的。  
最终的高潮来临之时，莲已经射不出什么了，他紧闭着双眼流着泪，脸颊和体表的泪水汗水和其他体液纵横交错，瘫软的肢体横陈于凌乱的床上，宛如一场情色盛宴之后的杯盘狼藉。  
大平和鹤房睡在莲的身旁，他们紧贴着彼此的身体，手臂和腿近距离地接触着，莲的口中和体内都还残存着被完全侵略的鼓胀感，他浅浅地呼吸着，满足地堕入睡眠。


End file.
